Shining Darkness
by Cyber-DX
Summary: Sequel To : Pain. Davis got attack from Piedmon and he's coma, will he survive or his life will end here? what will Piedmon and the destined do after it?


Shining Darkness

Disclaimer : The characters not belong to Author.

Here a new Story for this fandom, this is a sequel from previous story, known as Pain, I got a question about Davis's condition so I decided to make a sequel from that story

Hope you like this one, and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 1 : Break up

Today is a beautiful day, the sun shining clearly, while the birds chatter. The Destined started their day at school

"I believe today will be a good day." said Joe

"I bet." Tai Responds him

"Surely, but not mine..." said Sora

"What happen to you, dear?" ask Tai

"Dear...? wait, I'm not your girl yet. but...to answer your question, Matt is getting on my nerves." she said

"What that fool doing to you? I never forgive him if he dare to hurt you!" Tai said with determined

Sora and Joe chuckled when they heard what Tai said

"Whoa...I'm sure you will be a good boy to your girlfriend." said Joe

"Yeah, an overprotective boyfriend." Sora added

"Hey, i just don't want my girl hurt, is there a problem with that?" ask Tai

"Well, the problem is...Sora isn't your girl." mocked Joe

"Whatever...anyways, i have to go, because i make a promise to kari that i will accompany her to hospital." said Tai

"Hospital? is she wanted to visit Davis?" Sora asked

Tai nodded

"Yeah, she said she will going to the hospital with or without me." he said

"So...why you don't let her alone?" asked Joe

"And let some bad guy flirting at her? for a thousand year, i will never let them do that to her." answer Tai

"So...I guess you're not only be an overprotective boyfriend, but also an overprotective brother you are." comment Joe

"Shut up, She is my sister, and that is my duty to protect her."

"Whatever you say, Tai."

Sora come closer to him, "Can I come with you? I want to see Davis's condition too."

"Ok, let's get going."

"I'm not sure you can protect two girls with your own, so I come too." Said Joe

"We will see my friend..."

Meanwhile

Kari was walking alone at the school corridor, she wanted to go to the hospital, but TK tell her that he can't accompany her, she was curious about what he's doing, so she decided to gave him a visit at the park

"He said that he have a project to do with his friends...but what project they made?" She asked to herself, "I better look at it."

But, when she arrived at the park, she thought that she have made a wrong decision. what she see there isn't him with his friends, but it was him with a girl named Yuki. she know her because Davis has tell about her.

Kari could see that they do something romantic, TK kiss her on the lips, TK was still Kari's boyfriend, but he never do that to her. Kari felt sad and disappointed to TK. but she trying to hold it and decided to keep watching what else they might do.

After a several minutes, Kari come near to them, but they still not realize her appearance, so she come more closer until they could see her, and...as just she thought, TK was shocked by her suddenly appearance.

"Ka-Kari...what did you do here?" he asked confusedly

"Nothing much, I decided to see your project before I met Tai and go to the hospital." she said calmly, "But, what I see here isn't same with what I think when you said about your project." she trying to hold her emotion, she can't cying now...not here

"Err...well, let's see...um...we canceled the project tomorrow."

"So, why you with her now?" ask kari

"Nothing, Kari...can we talk in person?" ask TK

"Sure, no problem."

"I'il back, wait here, ok?"

The girl nodded

TK and Kari now at the corner of the park

"TK, explain to me...when I ask you to accompany me to the hospital, you said that you have project with your friends, and now why you with her?" Kari started to ask him

"I already told you. our project is canceled until tomorrow." he answer

"And you didn't tell me, and you even do something with that girl!" said Kari

"What do you mean?" ask TK

"TK, I saw everything, I saw what you do with her, can you explain why the hell you do that with her?" she asked

"It's not like what you think!" said TK panic

"So you want to say that it was coincidance? or it was Accident? TK, I'm not that stupid, I know that kiss is Isn't an Accident, I know it for real!"

"No, Kari...how could I do that to you, I'm your boyfriend, I won againts Davis to get your heart, and why I should do that when I have a such beautiful girl like you as my girlfriend?" he ask

"I dunno, You have your own reason, but still...i wanted you know one thing."

"What is it?"

"We're broke up."

TK shock when he hear that

"What? why the hell this is happen to us?" he ask

"So you don't have to lie to me anymore, I know you didn't want to accompany me to the hospital because you have a promise to met her, futhermore I want to visit Davis, your former rival, am I right?" she said

TK silence, he didn't say anything, he thinking how to answer that, because all she said is true.

"So, that's why, I think broke up is better for us, goodbye TK." after saying that, she left TK to met Tai

TK still on his place, anger obivously seen on his face, he clenching his fist

"Damn it, Why...WHY!? why the hell she must come here? WHY!?" he said frustationly

Meanwhile, School gate

Kari was met up with Tai, as a brother, Tai could tell that Kari had a bad day

"What is that?" he ask

"What?"

"What happen to you? I guess you have a bad time, should we cancel our plan today?"

Kari faced him, "No, that made my mood worse."

"What the hell happen to you?"

"I've broke up with TK."

"What? Why? he's a good man..."

"No, he isn't."

"Care to explain why?" he ask curiously

Kari tell him everything, beside Davis, he's the one who she trusted most. Tai listen every single word which out from his sister lips. and got mad at the end

"How did he do that to you?"

"I don't know, he have his own reason."

"I guess broke up is the best choice."

Kari smiled and nodded, she happy that her brother agree with her

"Should we go now?" Tai asked

"Sure..."

They are left for the hospital

-End of chapter-

* * *

That's the chapter 1, I'm sorry for bashing TK so much, so if you're a fans of TK, once again I said sorry, but this is for the progress of my story

I warn you, this fic will be a Dakari later, so if you're Takari fans, you better not read the story or don't flame because the pairing.

Is there a review for this chapter? please tell me what you think and don't flame, ok?

Thanks for reading


End file.
